


Sweet Dreams

by VelynBennet



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelynBennet/pseuds/VelynBennet
Summary: ”I love you too,Lexa.Always and forever.”
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clexa - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Sweet Dreams

"It's why you cry when you think of Lexa."  


Clarke sighed,lying on the cold floor with hands over her head.She couldn't sleep.What Josephine said made her toss and turn countless times.Josephine was right about Clarke,she was not as strong as she looks like,in fact,her heart was fragile.And the cause of all this was Lexa's death.She could not bear the loss of the one she loved.Not again.  


Lexa's been dead for weeks,Clarke kept telling herself to move on,death never brings a life back.But she couldn't do that.She just couldn't. All she felt was hollow and regret. Like there was a hole in her deep heart,which can never be filled.  


It was midnight,darkness swallowed everything,even the moon was hiding behind the clouds. Clarke was alone in the woods,looking up at the hazy stars. Everything seemed still and silent,only the occasional chirp of crickets accompanied her.She actually liked this,just being herself,being a normal girl.  


Everything could have worked out perfectly,Lexa and her should have fought Allie side by side,won the war.But Lexa died,left her there alone.And Clarke,failed to bring her back to life. Lexa's death was a lifelong trauma to Clarke. Every time she closed her eyes,Clarke could see Lexa sacrifice herself to save her in the city of light. "I'll be always with you."Clarke could not help sobbing at the thought of what Lexa had said in the final end.  


Clarke stopped looking at the stars and closed her eyes.A familiar figure emerged right in front of her.But this time,it wasn't in the city of light.A girl with black hair,green pupils,a rosy and firm set of of lips,was leaning against the tree,staring at the perplexed one.  


"Lexa...",so surprised was Clarke that she hardly said a whole sentence,"I...I...",Clarke tried to control her feelings,but tears fell down like pearls with a broken thread.The dark-haired girl smiled,walking over to Clarke. "Hush...I'm here...",she wiped the tears from Clarke's face,cupping her cheeks with both of hands.  


"I miss you so much,Lexa...I can't live like this without you...",Clarke could not stop crying.  


"I'll always be here as long as you need me,Clarke. Always and forever."The dark-haired girl left a hickey on Clarke's forehead.Then took her hand and went deeper into the jungle.  


"Where are you taking me?" Clarke stopped whimpering and held Lexa's hand tightly,afraid of losing her again.  


"You'll see."The dark-haired girl turned her head with a sly smile.  


They stopped.With fingers intertwined. Clarke found them standing on the top of mountain with a sea at their feet. A breeze swept the vast ocean,brought a fragrance of flower.  


"It's so beautiful." Clarke hadn't seen the real sea for a long time.She was born in space,could only see the earth surrounded by water.That's all.  


"You wanna sit? We can watch the sunrise.There are few hours to go." Lexa asked.  


"Yeah,why not?" Clarke responded. And put her head in Lexa's lap. The dark-haired girl stroke Clarke's cheek,a sweet smile appeared in her face.  


"Clarke?"  
"Yes? Lexa."  


Their eyes were locked,and down for a second,Lexa leaned for a kiss on Clarke's lip.Softly. Clarke got lost in Lexa's kiss,like a deep cliff, pulling her down.She grabbed Lexa's neck,and strapped her body over Lexa's. It didn’t last very long,but long enough for both to be out of air,melting into the kiss.  


Hours passed,Clarke was already asleep,Lexa put her arms around Clarke. The sun was rising slowly,but Clarke didn't open her eyes. Lexa pushed away a strand of Clarke's hair,whispered,"Have a sweet dream,Clarke,I love you. Always and forever."  


And then Lexa disappeared. Clarke was in the former woods,by herself.A singer tear rolled down her face.She opened her eyes,it was in the morning,no one was here,just Clarke.The sun shone on the ground,something glistened on her finger. Clarke stared at that shining thing,bright smile lit up her sad face.It was a wedding ring.  


"I love you too,Lexa. Always and forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
